User blog:Blue4fun/Sam's beating and teasing a sign of love?
What I Think: This is actually a comment i wrote but it explains exactly what i want to say, and i don't feel like typing a lot today. =) I may be repeating, but, Sam's beating, teasing, and abusing is, at first, just a game they played but she got used to doing it. Over four years she grew a crush that bloomed into love. But when she realized she was in love she did it because she didn't want to be in love, not be in love in general, but she didn't want to be in love with HIM. The beating wasn't a sign that she loved him, it was covering up the fact that she did. But not just covering it up from Carly and everyone else but also covering it up from herself. She didn't want too believe that she liked him-AT FIRST. in iOMG she let a bit of her feelings out, hanging out with Freddie. When Carly confronted Sam about loving Brad she denied it. But when Carly talked about acting different she became defensive knowing that was true. Sam knew that when Carly realized it wasn't Brad who she liked she knew who Carly would turn to. But the kiss happened before Carly could realize it. As for Sam not beating other guys, Sam had feelings for those guys but not real love unlike her love for Freddie. That's what i think. What I've Heard: Again, I don't feel like typing so today I will post some comments that some other people said instead of writing a summary. WildJackal: This is what I think: Sam beating/teasing/etc. Freddie isn't a sign showing that she cares/loves/likes him, it's more of what she got used to doing, and it's something that she seems to not want to stop doing. I agree with Kittygirl7878, when she/he said that Sam has beaten a lot of people, I mean come on, if Sam beating Freddie is a sign that she loves him, what about the other people she's beated up over these past few years? She loves ALL of them? Anyway, I would say maybe after the episode iWill Date Freddie, they have gotten closer, (friendship-wise), and it's more of a game that they play, "bickering sidekicks". For example, look at Drake and Josh, they bicker, but they're still good friends and will be there for each other, at least that's how I think of Sam and Freddie friendship. 11 hours ago by MLEPresents... he actually picked on him at the beginning because she thought he was a nerd - one without a chance of getting together with Carly. When she realized she had feelings for him, I'm guessing she was scared to express them, because they've been playing a game of fighting with each other (and Freddie's the only one who ever fought back, even Gibby didn't), so she continued. 1 day ago by Munro-eli These are comments from Sam beating Freddie a sign that she loves him? by WildJackal Category:Blog posts